Reverse Flush
by modestlykeithhelm
Summary: What will Yuri do when he is sent back to the human world at the worst possible time under some complicated circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

***I had written this as a birthday present for my roommate. After I gave it to her I decided to post it on here for anyone else who might want to read it. I hope you enjoy.***

* * *

 _Your radiance extends over field and stream_

 _Across mountains and valleys_

 _It drips from your satin lips_

 _Like a cool elixir overflowing from a golden goblet_

 _Cooling…_

Günter scowled and placed his quill off to the side.

"No, no, no. I already said 'cool' once. This is very bad word choice indeed. What would be a better way to describe the influence of His Highness's love? Aha!" Günter dipped his writing implement into the ink with a triumphant flourish and resumed writing. "…soothing my pounding heart and quivering hand. When our bodies intermingle and our souls become one- no! No! Scratch that. Remember, Günter, this is not for our private collection." He scolded himself solemnly and dabbed a couple drops of blood from his nose with a handkerchief.

Günter's silver head snapped to attention when the door flew open. Gwendal swept inside abruptly and softly clicked it shut behind him. He leaned against the wall; eyes squeezed shut, and let out a breath of relief.

"Finally. Alone."

"Pardon?"

Gwendal's piercing eyes shot open.

"Damn. What are you doing here?"

"I have been slaving away over a book of poetry. It is meant to be a gift for His Highness. It chronicles the times we've shared and my visions of our future. So far it is a mere one thousand pages. I felt the quiet serenity of this space might inspire me." Günter tipped his head to the side quizzically. "I am surprised to see you here. You don't often venture into this branch of the palace."

Gwendal took a couple of steps into the room. He clutched several ledgers close to his chest.

"True. I've had to go into hiding. His Highness and Wolfram are at each other's throats. For reasons beyond my understanding, Wolfram continuously requests that I act as a mediator so much so that my work was being impeded. To put it simply, he was standing on my last nerve."

"Ah, and your cloth companion?" Gwendal glanced at his shoulder. His cheeks reddened slightly.

"It's a little kitty cat."

"Do you need him to complete your work?"

"….He was lonely."

"I see. What happens to be at the root of this altercation?"

"Something about an official portrait."

Günter leapt to his feet and headed for the door.

"Goodness, if anyone means to capture the likeness of His Highness I really ought to be there to supervise. Please excuse me."

Gwendal listened to his footsteps echoing down the hall. When he was sure the coast was clear, he sank into the comfortable chair next to the window. He poked his kitten's nose affectionately.

"Now, we're finally alone."

The words had barely escaped his lips when he heard someone with a nasally voice enter.

"This room looks empty. I could eat in here."

Gwendal gritted his teeth and growled.

" **Dacascos…** "


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuri! Would you stop fidgeting already?"

Wolfram dealt another sharp blow to the back of Yuri's head.

"Ow, geeze! I'm sorry." Shibuya rubbed the affected area with irritation. "This isn't exactly my idea of good time. You also **really** need to stop doing that."

"I'll stop when you stop squirming around like a little brat!"

The artist stood by patiently as his subjects squabbled. It was only the tenth time it had happened this afternoon.

"Brat?!" Yuri exclaimed with disbelief. "How am I possibly being a brat? I agreed to pose for your picture, didn't I?"

"You can hardly expect me to be impressed by you agreeing to sit. A dog can do that with training. A dog would probably be better than you."

Yuri glowered at the comparison.

"Couldn't I have worn more comfortable clothes at the very least?" Yuri tugged on his long red cloak. "It's practically 37°[1] in here!"

"You want to look regal, don't you?"

"But the sword?" Yuri gestured to his hip where Morgif had been trying out different facial expressions. His joyful gurgling hadn't ceased since he learned his moment of posterity was upon him.

Wolfram crossed his arms.

"A king needs to demonstrate that he wields tremendous power if any foreign nation is going to take him seriously."

"Can I at least lose the crown?"

Wolfram's fury ignited.

"I swear! You are the most impossible, insufferable… **human** I have ever been attached to."

"Ok I know I'm half human but you don't have to say it in that tone. Besides if being attached to me is so awful we don't have to be that way anymore. I've given you a million chances to leave. Why don't you just take one already?"

Wolfram froze. His face grew pale. Yuri expected him to yell again, to hit him, to do anything. The worst part was he never did. He just stood there staring right through Yuri into his soul. A whole cauldron of emotions brewed behind his eyes. Yuri had no idea what to say. He and Wolfram argued almost constantly but he was beginning to realize this was more than that. This was becoming a real fight. Yuri needed to choose his words very carefully. The tension was so thick a knife was more apt to get stuck in it than cut through. One thing was so for sure nothing could make it any more awkward.

"Your Hi-i-i-ghne-e-e-ss!"

Wolfram put a hand to his forehead and turned away from his fiancé.

"Great. This is just perfect."

Günter placed a hand on his chest and fought to catch his breath.

"I apologize deeply and fully for my tardiness. Your humble and lowly servant has arrived to do your bidding. Your wish is my command!"

Wolfram set down the scepter he had chosen as a prop. He turned and smirked cruelly.

"There you go. He's willing to conform to your wishes. He'd probably let you pose in your pajamas if you wanted. Go ahead. Marry him for all I care."

With these words he was gone. Yuri was dumbstruck. _What do I do now?_

"Günter, I really messed up big this time… Günter? Günter! Why are you passed out on the floor?"

Günter's eyes were completely out of focus. He muttered to himself as though drunk repeating the same phrase over and over.

"His Highness… marry me? His….Highness marry me? His Highness…"

"Ugh, you're not going to be of any help right now." Yuri turned to the painter who had since gone deep red with embarrassment at intruding on such an intimate moment. "I beg your pardon." Yuri took off running. "Wolfram! Wo-o-o-lfram! Come back!"

* * *

1\. This is in Celsius. Translates to 100° Fahrenheit.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri got halfway down the hall before stopping.

"It's no use. I can't move around in any of this stuff. It's just too hot." He stopped and removed his elaborate ornamentation. Morgif was pouting. Yuri shot him a sympathetic glance.

"Listen I know you were excited. I'm sorry but I can only deal with one angry person at a time. I'll make it up to you. Once this is taken care of I'll make sure you get your very own portrait. We'll hang it right in the grand hall."

Morgif pondered this then let out a low hum that seemed to say "Well alright then."

Yuri smiled.

"Excellent. I'll just leave you here for now. I have to go find Wolfram. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone. Be a good talking sword."

"Hmmmm"

* * *

"He's still sitting there?" The maid's voice trembled nervously.

"Yes he is."

"Should one of us say something?"

"Are you kidding? He looks like he's ready to explode."

The woman who spoke first sighed as she hung another sheet on the clothesline.

"His pained expression is that of a stricken lover. I can see that he is truly suffering the agony reserved only for those who love with their whole heart. It's so romantic."

Wolfram whipped around his features throwing flame hotter than dragon's breath.

"Abandon ship, ladies!"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

"Quick! Look like you're working before he snaps our necks."

Wolfram rolled his eyes and sniffled. He tore another petal off a nearly eviscerated flower he clutched in his fist. _They're a real pain but this is the only place he won't find me._ Wolfram didn't know what was worse; the thought that Yuri was running around like an idiot searching for him or that he wasn't. _Maybe he's right. Maybe he really would be better off without me._ Wolfram stomach pitched. Right in that moment, for just an instant, he almost hated him.

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram responded to the sound of his name with equal parts relief and fury. He wiped his face roughly. The last thing he wanted was for Yuri to see that he had been crying.

"There you are! You had me worried. Listen, we need to talk."

Wolfram cringed inwardly at his words. He didn't think he had the constitution for that conversation.

"That may very well be the case but I am busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Ignoring you. Obviously."

Yuri made his stubborn face.

"Fine. You continue to ignore me all you want but I will say what I came here to say." Yuri cleared his throat. "Wolfram, our engagement is-"

"-Fine! If you won't leave, I will!"

Wolfram marched off in the opposite direction. The maidens scattered as he neared them. Various garments and pieces of bedding billowed about his head. Yuri was unrelenting and pursued him in earnest.

"Will you…could you…just stop please? At least watch where you're going."

Wolfram felt his shin strike something solid. He stared down into a wooden wash tub with mildly dirty water. Yuri grasped Wolfram's wrist in an attempt to catch him. Instead he also lost his footing and they both went tumbling in head first. Yuri dug his fingers into Wolfram's skin.

 _No. I can't get sent back. Not now. Not like this._


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri coughed and spluttered. He felt silt under his hands. He made a fist pulling several tufts of grass. From the looks of things he was in some kind of pond. He pulled himself into a sitting position. His first coherent thought struck him with horror. _Wolfram! Oh no, Wolfram._ Of all the times Yuri could have gotten dragged away this was probably one of the worst. What was that hotheaded blonde doing right now? What was he thinking? Yuri didn't know if he would even still be in the kingdom when he got back. _Why does the Great One seem so bent on torturing me sometimes?_ He rapidly decided that sitting here pitying himself would do no good. He needed to get out of these wet clothes and come up with a plan. He started to do just that when he heard someone else breathing heavily beside him.

"Just look what you've done now."

"Wolfram?!"

Wolfram clutched his abdomen. He was haggard and disheveled. He appeared to be suffering from some variation of motion sickness. More importantly, how was he here? How was this possible?

"Yuri, where are we? I am sure you caused this somehow. I don't recognize this place."

"Wolfram. I'm going to tell you. You have to promise you won't panic."

"Honestly, Yuri. I have never panicked before in my life and I don't intend to start now."

"Ok, ok. I don't know how but you're in the human world."

* * *

Günter Von Christ paced anxiously earning himself a scowl from Gwendal.

"Do you mind?"

"Yes! I very much do mind. You do not seem to grasp the severity of our current predicament."

Conrart spoke up for the first time.

"Günter, you're overreacting. I don't believe Wolfram is in any danger. I say this having been to the human world myself. Besides, he has Yuri with him. He's resided there for most of his life. I am certain they are both perfectly fine."

"You don't understand. I respect the sacredness of their relationship. I would also never have the arrogance nor ambition to imagine such a drastic inflation in status but…but is the idea of marrying me truly that dreadful?" Günter fell to his knees. "He fled as though I were some kind of-some kind of beast!"

"I'm relatively certain that you're misinterpreting the situation."

"How can you say such a thing? You were not even there."

Gwendal cast a sidelong glance.

"I just know."


	5. Chapter 5

"No! I will absolutely not be coming down! Furthermore you are incapable of bringing me down by force."

"You know this isn't very mature of you."

Wolfram emitted a bark of sardonic laughter.

"Hah! As if you were any great authority on the matter."

Yuri shook his head and leaned against the trunk of the tree wearily.

"I didn't think you were this scared of humans."

Wolfram glared down from the branch he had chosen as his perch.

"I am absolutely not scared. **You're** the one who's failing to recognize the tactical advantages of my position."

"Tactical advantages? We're walking around in some human city, not riding into battle."

"I see no difference between the two."

A light bulb went on over Yuri's head.

"You make a compelling argument. You feel free to stay here. I'm headed for civilization."

There was a rustling followed by a thump and grunt as Wolfram made a quick decent and started following Yuri.

"Don't you dare leave me alone you brat!"

Yuri smiled to himself triumphantly. _Aha, checkmate._

* * *

Yuri examined the map closely. _This doesn't make any sense…_

"Ahem, care to fill me in?"

"I thought we weren't speaking?!"

"Correction; **I** am not speaking to **you**. You, on the other hand, have an obligation to keep me informed."

"That seems a little one sided and convoluted" Yuri muttered to himself "Well according to this we are in Maruyama Park in Kyoto Japan."

"And?"

"Well normally when I get sent back to the human world I end up exactly where I started. However that doesn't appear to be the case this time. Then again I admit; I've been in the Demon Kingdom so long this time I don't completely remember where I was or what I was doing."

"So what do we do now?"

"That's a good question."


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri blinked in wonder then again in realization.

"Aah! That's right."

"What? What's with all these decorations?"

Despite the anger that floated stubbornly between them, Wolfram stood close to Yuri on the stone path. They had made their way back towards the more central and urban portion of the park. They were surrounded by paper ornaments and bright colors. Happy people passed them from all different directions. Many of them were wearing Yukata. [1]

"It's the Tanabata festival. It happens once a year." Yuri was struck by inspiration. He turned to his perplexed companion with a warm smile. "Hey, Wolfram?"

"What?"

"Maybe staying here for a while wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Are you insane? Spend an entire day in the human world with **you?** "

Yuri grasped Wolfram's hand inciting a minute gasp. He stared at him imploringly.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me. You have every right to be. Once we get back to the kingdom you can slam all the doors in my face. You don't have to talk to me…ever again if you feel that strongly. All I ask is that you spend one afternoon with me here. I promise you won't regret it."

It wasn't often that Wolfram was caught off guard but he hadn't been prepared for a speech like that. What had come over Yuri? Normally he fumbled around like new born colt. There was none of that uncertainty in him now. Sure, when he transformed into his alter ego he had confidence for days. But had Yuri, Wolfram's half-human Yuri, always been this…charming?

Wolfram turned his face away to conceal his growing blush.

"I suppose. It might not be completely horrible."

Yuri grinned. _Wolfram and his stubborn pride._

"I'm so glad you agreed. Now, first thing's first. We need to get into some dry clothes. I have the perfect idea."

* * *

1\. "A Japanese dressing gown or lounging robe of soft, lightweight cotton." "A yukata is similar to a kimono in that it is worn on special occasions and is tricky to pull together, cinched by an obi belt and often requiring the assistance of a professional dresser. The difference between the two is both the degree of formality and the price. While a kimono is more like a fancy wedding dress, a yukata is more like an elegant sundress, made of cotton and topping out at only about $200 US"


	7. Chapter 7

"They're **both** gone?"

"I'm afraid so." Conrad crouched in front of Greta as to be at eye level.

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"I'm afraid not. I have a feeling it won't be too long. I'm sure they'll be back before you know it."

The child was obviously disappointed but she handled it well.

"Oh, I see. I guess we won't be having our party then."

"Party?"

"Wolfram said we would have a tea party and he'd teach me how to be a proper lady."

Conrart thought this over then snapped his fingers.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go outside and play catch while we wait for them? It won't be as formal or dignified as a tea party but it will be fun. It will also give me a chance to teach you the fundamentals of baseball."

Greta's eyes sparkled.

"Do you think if I practice really hard I'll make Yuri proud of me?"

"Sure you Canada."

"I...don't understand. Was that a joke?"

* * *

"Would you let me open my eyes already?"

"No...ugh I'm not ready. I don't think this is on right."

"Oh, come on. The clerks really know what they're doing. They took care of me, no problem."

Wolfram glowered at the idea of some strange female dressing his fiance. However Yuri had explained to him that this was part of the human ritual and it was hard for him to protest when he was so far out of his element.

"Fine. Go ahead. I swear if I hear any laughter coming from you, you'll pay for it with teeth!"

Yuri finally released his tightly scrunched lids and waited a half second for everything to come back into focus. Though his vision was perfect, he couldn't believe his eyes. Wolfram looked at Yuri's opaque expression quizzically and then with anger.

"What's wrong? Is it bad? Would you just say something already? I'm just going to take it back."

"No! Don't do that. Wolfram, you...look amazing."

Wolfram's heart jolted. He fidgeted with the silky sleeves of his Yukata self consciously. The vibrant green fabric brought out the hue of his eyes. A few bamboo shoots were embroidered on the front. Wolfram regarded Yuri coyly. He wore a deep blue instead of his typical black on black. He looked undeniably sharp. _I can't think like this! I'm mad at him! Ugh, why does he have to be so handsome?_

"Fine then. I am wearing the outfit you proposed. What do we do next?"

Yuri opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a loud, low rumble. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh geeze, I guess it has been awhile since I last ate." Yuri sniffed the air. "Oh boy something smells really good too!"

Wolfram noticed an aroma too but, being a stranger in this world, he couldn't identify it offhand like Yuri could.

"What is that?"

Yuri linked arms with him cheerfully.

"Come on, let's go. I know just what we need."

With that he took off down the crowded city street, Wolfram in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

Ants traversed the bench in a bold line. A crumb! The obedient soldiers located a sizable scrap of food and carried it back to their queen having gone unnoticed by the demon and half demon sitting only inches away.

Wolfram eagerly stuffed another round pancake into his mouth. He hadn't realized it but he had actually been starving. He closed his eyes and sighed with the contentment of a full belly. When he opened them again, Yuri was watching him. Wolfram became self conscious yet again.

"What?!"

"Oh nothing. I'm just happy to see you enjoying yourself. Plus you're cute when you eat."

Wolfram turned the compliment over in his mind with some confusion. _Cute, when I eat? That's preposterous._ However he was...flattered. He muttered something that Yuri could barely make out.

"'Have a kazoo'? I'm sorry, I don't know what that means."

"Dammit! I said you're cute too."

"Oh!" Yuri giggled "Thanks, Wolf."

Wolfram's scowl broke and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"You're welcome, Yuri."

Several minutes passed without a word spoken between them. It was a comfortable silence. Passersby went about their business. Most didn't seem to see the pair. Others did. One elderly woman smiled to herself as she carried a sack of bird seed to her usual spot. _What nice young men._ Somewhere in this span of time Yuri subtly closed the gap between them so their shoulders were touching slightly.

"Yuri?"

"Yes?"

"You never told me what this is all about."

"Pardon?"

"The festival. What are the humans celebrating?"

"I'm glad you asked. It's actually a rather romantic story."

"Romantic?"

"Mhm"

"Well...go on."

"Ok so it's all about two star crossed lovers. One of them was a Princess, Orihime. Oh yeah! She was also a seamstress. That's important. She was a seamstressing princess. Anyway she was lonely. Her father felt sorry for her so he set her up."

"Set her up?"

"Yeah, in a romantic sense. He wanted to find her someone to love. He introduced her to Hikoboshi who was a herder. They were extremely happy together but they kind of got carried away and started slacking off with their work. That made things really bad for the rest of the universe. I mean the seamstressing princess wasn't seamstressing anymore and there were these cows wandering all over the place." Wolfram nodded as Yuri spoke, hypnotized by the soft melodic sound of his voice. "The dad got ticked off and yelled at the boyfriend 'You **herd** me, get out of here!'" Yuri laughed at his own joke. _Conrad would have loved that._ "Anyway he was really broken up about it and he made a deal. He requested that, if they both resumed their duties, for them to be able to be together once a year. It's the seventh day of the seventh month."

"How do they meet?"

"Well the magpies make a bridge for Orihime to cross the milky way. However," Yuri raised a finger "if the weather is lousy they can't do it. Therefore we hope for clear skies so the lovers can be reunited." Yuri gestured to strings of paper hanging from the trees and store fronts around them. "That's why people make these. You write down a wish and hang it up." Yuri's eye sparkled. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

"What? Yuri! Don't you dare leave me! I demand you return this instant!"

Wolfram shouted at Yuri's back as he ran off. _What's the use?_ He sank back onto the bench and watched the wishes billowing in the breeze. His thoughts turned to the figures in the legend, how he pictured them anyway. Imagine only seeing the one you love once a year. The pain of being separated from those important to you. Wolfram knew that pain all too well. The worst part was that sometimes he felt it even when his love was standing right by his side.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?"

Wolfram snapped back to reality and saw Yuri kneeling at his feet. He had taken both of his hands and his expression was plastered with concern.

"Nothing? What do you mean?"

Wolfram heard the small break in his own voice and was disgusted at his weakness.

"Wolfram," Yuri cooed softly "you're crying."

"Am not!"

Yuri reached up tenderly and wiped a tear from his cheek with his ring finger.

"Yes. You are," he persisted "never hide your emotions. Not from me. What can I do?"

"I...I" Wolfram was completely speechless. "I want to write down a wish."

Yuri smiled

"Great minds think alike." He pulled some paper and a pen out of his pocket. "That's what I got these for."

Wolfram scribbled out his most intimate desires; grateful that Yuri could only read Mazoku on an elementary level; not ready to reveal his vulnerability to the one person who could single handedly skewer his heart.

"Yuri?"

"Yes?"

"Do you suppose," Wolfram cringed at how childish this was going to sound "Do you believe these wishes come true?"

"No, Wolfram. I **know** they do."

 _Oh Yuri._


	9. Chapter 9

Their wooden sandals clip-clopped on the pavement. They had wandered around the city for hours. When this day began Wolfram didn't think it could get any worse. Now he he was here with Yuri and he couldn't imagine it getting any better. The sun was slowly beginning its journey back down to the horizon. The crowds hadn't reduced. If anything they had gotten even more dense. People streamed from their houses. There was lively chatter of light shows and fireworks. Of course Wolfram couldn't speak Japanese so Yuri served as a translator as needed. Yuri and Wolfram were temporarily separated for the umpteenth time. It was impossible not to be in this kind of crowd. Wolfram grunted with annoyance.

"Here. This will help." Yuri held out an open hand and threaded his fingers through Wolfram's. "Now we'll stick together."

"Alright, i-if you insist." Wolfram stammered.

"Ido."

They carried on hand in hand cheerfully oblivious to a few stares and raised eyebrows they were receiving.

"Yuri?! Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"There couldn't possibly be another. You'd think you'd run out of them eventually."

Yuri winked.

"Never. Not when you're creative."

Wolfram took a deep breath and followed his fiance's lead. When they arrived at the river he could hardly believe his eyes. A tunnel with hundred and hundred of white glowing specks lay before them.

"They're LED lights." Yuri said by way of explanation. "Shall we?"

Wolfram nodded numbly and they wandered deeper into the tunnel. Wolfram watched Yuri when he knew his companion wasn't looking. The lights illuminated every nook and cranny of his delightful face. His laugh lines, his worry lines, the places where his skin folded with emotion. How could one face contain so much kindness for every living creature. _Yuri Shibuya, what_ _ **are**_ _you?_

Wolfram stopped abruptly. Yuri did a double take when he realized they weren't moving forward anymore.

"Say, what's up?"

Wolfram needed to do this now before he lost his nerve. This was an enormous gamble but on a day when wishes were granted he thought he'd take a shot. He stood close to Yuri. Their faces were almost touching. He could feel his breath tickle his neck. Wolfram spoke in a low whisper and he was blushing.

"Yuri...do you…"

Yuri's face had turned white. His eyes widened. Wolfram didn't hear it. Even if he had he wouldn't have understood. Someone in the crowd smirked haughtily in their direction. A group of teenage boys. They seemed tough and thuggish. Yuri overheard part of their conversation and he did not like it.

"What the hell?"

"Looks like a couple of fags."

Yuri tried to remain calm.

"Wolfram, we'll continue this elsewhere. We need to go."


	10. Chapter 10

A bell jangled as the door of the Ramen shop slammed closed behind them.

"Yuri! For the last time, what is going on?"

Yuri peered out the window. It seemed like they'd lost them. At least for now.

"Don't worry about it."

"Do not tell me what I may and may not worry about. I demand an explanation."

"Wolfram, please. Let's just sit down and have something to eat. I just want this to continue to be a nice evening."

As much as Wolfram wanted to oblige his fiance the nagging feeling in his gut would not subside.

"Yuri. You need to be honest with me. I'm your-"

He was cut off. They were here. They had followed them. The leader of the pack sneered cruelly.

"There they are. I had a hunch about you two fairies."

Yuri shuddered and took a step back.

"We don't want any trouble."

Wolfram's eyes ignited.

"What are they saying Yuri? What's going on?"

The teens laughed.

"Sounds like the little blonde fag can't even speak the language."

"Yuri, what's that word? I think I heard it before."

"Um it's a word for two men who are...together."

Wolfram was confused.

"And? Are you telling me the people here have a problem with that?"

"Some of them do."

Wolfram placed a hand in front of Yuri protectively and pushed him behind him.

"If any of you lunkhead miscreants even **think** about laying a hand on him I solemnly swear I will slice you into ribbons. There will be hardly anything left for your families to mourn when I am done with you."

The shop was quiet. The few customers at the bar had turned around to watch. They were obviously more concerned with getting a good show than being good samaritans.

A teen with bleached white hair cracked his knuckles menacingly and returned Wolfram's glare.

"I don't know what the fuck he's saying but I don't like the look on his face."

"Haha, dude. He's baring his teeth at you. Maybe he thinks he's a dog?"

"Well. This dog's about to neutered."

The white haired one took a few steps toward them. Wolfram was poised to strike. Yuri gasped and dragged him into the bathroom very much against Wolfram's will.

"No! Stop! What are you doing? Unhand me this instant!"

Once they were inside Yuri had to think fast. He grabbed a mop out of a nearby bucket and wedged the handle in the door so it couldn't be opened. Not easily anyway. He could hear the gang hammering away out there. _That's only a temporary solution but it bought us a little bit of time. What are we going to do?_

"Yuri!" Wolfram grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?! I was saving us! If anything a thank you is in order!"

"A thank you? Why should I thank you? For dragging me away from a battle? For making me look like a coward? For keeping me from my duties?"

"Your duties?"

"Yes, Yuri. I am your fiance. It is my duty to protect you at all costs. I will sacrifice life and limb to keep you safe."

"Well I never asked you to!"

Wolfram looked like he had been punched instead of slapped.

"So...that's my answer then."

"Your answer to what?"

"My question. I know what you were going to say earlier."

"Is **now** really the time for this?"

"Absolutely! Back there I was going to ask you if... **if you love me** " Yuri was stunned. "You are so thoroughly confusing you make me want to rip out my hair. First you tell me you want to break off our engagement. Then you take me here and...behave the way you have all day. For a moment I really thought you feel something for me. However after your actions out there I can see I was clearly mistaken. You don't...love me."

"Wolfram I don't-" Wolfram braced himself for what he felt was the inevitable "know you. I don't know you. Not in the way I want to anyhow. I've been trying to tell you for so long now. The whole engagement thing and being the maoh...it's all happened so fast. I move slow. I need more time to process this situation and what I'm feeling."

"Well, what **are** you feeling?"

Yuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist and pulled him close.

"That I am falling for you. I just haven't fallen yet. I hope you can be patient with me."

 _Yuri_

There was a crack as the mop handle split in half. The door exploded in and the pair stumbled backwards...into the mop bucket. Into the dirty water. Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yuri!" Greta cried out excitedly and ran into her adopted father's bedchamber. Yuri was sitting up under his covers. He had been drenched and cold when they returned. Gunter naturally rushed him right to bed fearing he may take ill. However he and Wolfram hadn't had a chance to talk since then. They desperately needed to. Despite his concern for his relationship he was very happy to see the little girl who was so dear to him. She clambered in beside him. "Did you miss me?"

"Absolutely!" Yuri planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry we had to go. We certainly didn't plan it."

"It's ok. I had a lot of fun with Lord Weller. He's a nice man. His sense of humor doesn't exactly make sense though."

"Boy ain't that the truth. He is a wonderful person though."

Greta looked around. She seemed puzzled by a certain absence.

"Where's Wolfram?"

Yuri frowned.

"I'm not sure, Greta."

"Are you two fighting?"

"I'm afraid so. I think I really hurt his feelings."

Greta nodded with the kind of understand only a child can have. After a moment she spoke with a wisdom beyond her years.

"It'll be ok. He can forgive you. I remember how I was when we first met and you forgave me because you love me. When you love someone anything can be forgiven. That's what you taught me, Yuri."

Yuri beamed. His heart was overflowing with pride for this once bedraggled girl who had witnessed such hardship and demonstrated such strength.

"I think you're right, Greta."

There was knock on the door.

"Come in."

There was the creaking of hinges and the clearing of a throat.

"Good evening, Yuri."

"Wolfram!" Greta stood and ran to embrace him. She looked from one male to the other. "I'll leave you two alone but you have to promise you'll read me a bedtime story later, Wolfram."

"I promise."

There was a pause.

"You don't typically knock. What's the occasion?"

"...There's a ball next week at a foreign dignitary's home. Gwendal informed me of it moments ago. I wondered if you would do me the honor of allowing me to escort you."

"A foreign dignitary? Yuck. Sounds like work. Why are you asking me? If it's official business won't you be going anyway."

"You brat! I'm asking you because." Wolfram regained control of his temper. "I'm asking you because I want...I want to try this idea of yours. I am going to allow you to fall for me...at your own pace."

"Wolfram...I. I would love to go with you."

Wolfram smiled and turned on his heel.

"Goodnight, Wolfram."

"I'll be coming back."

"Coming back?! What about at my own pace? I thought that meant I get my own room for once!"

"I agreed to slow down but I refuse to move at glacial speed."

Yuri only chuckled. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

The End

* * *

***Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I did my best to stay in character and I did do research on the cultural components. I apologize for any inaccuracies I may have accidentally overlooked. I may write more KKM in the future. Please feel free to check out some of my other stories if you are so inclined.***


End file.
